Ferret
by butterflygirly99
Summary: Just some good 'ol Dracmione fluff!


**A/N: So I'm here again for the QLFC, with round 4. This time, as keeper I have to write a oneshot beginning and ending with the same preposition. My preposition is: above.**

* * *

Above her, dangled her Ancient Runes textbook, tied to her pair of sun-faded sneakers. Their laces were tied in a messy knot around the hanging lantern, most likely the work of some unskilled and frankly, quite sloppy wizard. She sighed heavily as she flicked her wrist ever so slightly, causing the sneakers and textbook to land on the floor gently.

It had been happening more ofter ever since she had stood up for Luna against some bullies who had been hiding her belongings all over the castle. Hermione hadn't cared too much at first, but lately it was just becoming a nuisance.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Granger admiring my handiwork. Such a shame you took it down." said a smug voice.

"That's subject to opinion, Malfoy." she replied as she picked up her textbook and stalked out of the corridor, completely forgetting about her shoes.

"You see, Granger, I have a problem. I don't appreciate my work being taken down." the blonde replied, following her from behind.

She turned around, and shot him a sharp glare, "I'd like to see you do something about it."

"You shouldn't have said that Granger. You are going to regret it." Draco replied, rather haughtily.

"Screw you."

She was surprised with herself. She typically didn't lose her cool so easily, nor go so low as to use such profane language, but their was something about the boy that did more than just irk her. He got into her mind and pushed every single one of her buttons.

He looked at her for a moment, before letting out a sardonic chuckle "I like how you think you can win this. I'll be honest, your optimism is quite a refreshing change."

"Whatever, Draco." she quickly snapped as she increased her pace, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"_Draco_?" he asked her, from behind. His right eyebrow lifted in an amused manner. "Since when are we on first name basis, _Hermione_?"

She instantly stopped in her tracks, causing the both of them to collide. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor with Draco on top of her.

"Just be happy I didn't call you you ferret." she whispered, angrily. "Now get. off. of. me."

"I don't know, I rather like seeing you all frazzled and annoyed..." he said thoughtfully. "But...if. you. in. sist." he added, imitating her, as he stood up.

He offered her a hand up, but she ignored it.

"I can stand up by myself!" she exclaimed, the blood rushing to her face. At this point, from the anger and embarrassment, she was redder than a Weasley.

She bent down to pickup her textbook, then practically ran to the common room. She had to get as far away from Draco Malfoy as she possibly could.

"Password, dearie." the Fat Lady asked.

"Snap dragon." she automatically replied.

The portrait chuckled, "Wrong, dearie! First time you've ever heard that, I'm sure, Miss Granger!"

"What but-but-but I just used the password this morning!" Hermione explained, exasperated.

The Fat Lady chuckled again, "Well sweetie, sorry to tell you this, it changed! So, why don't you go find the password, and I'll take a nap in the meanwhile."

With that, the painting closed her eyes, and began letting out loud snores.

Hermione began pacing. It was her free period, almost everyone would still be in classes for another two hours.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger. You forgot something." a rather triumphant Malfoy announced as he tossed the pair of shoes at her.

She was able to gain her senses fast enough to catch the shoes, before they hit her right in the face.

"Thanks." she muttered sarcastically, under her breath.

Draco leaned in, then took a step further, "What's that? Sorry, I didn't catch what you just said."

"I said leave me alone." she sneered.

"Okay, but I'm just saying, I know the password to the common room." he taunted.

She glared at him, "You're bluffing." she stated.

"Try me." he replied with a confident smirk on his face.

"Fine, what is it then? The password. I mean."

His blue eye flicked at the portrait than to her. "Why don't I spell it out for you, Miss Smarty Pants."

"I" he started out.

"I" she echoed.

"L-O-V" he added.

She nodded for him to continue, "Don't be irritating, just spell out the whole thing I can figure it out."

"Okay, if you insist: I-L-O-V-E-D-R-A-C-O!"

"I love Draco?" Hermione asked, so involved in making sense of the letters, she was far from realizing what she just said.

"Well, I'm flattered..." Draco replied with a wide grin on his face.

"MALFOY I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed, her face turning bright red, causing all the portraits to wake up.

"No you won't you L-O-V-E me."

She stopped for a second. "Fine, its obvious your not getting the message to let _me_ spell it out for you. G-O-T-O-H-E-L-L!"

"You are never going to live this down, Granger." Draco replied as he began walking away. "And for the record, I _do_ know the real password...Till we meet a gain, _my love_." he added with a wicked laugh.

"_Ugh_!" she hitting her forehead. She put down her things and began pacing again. She still was unable to understand how he, of all people, had gotten into her head.

"So, you have the password yet sweetie?" the Fat Lady asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uhhh would it happen to be 'I love Draco' by any chance?" she asked sarcastically, as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Sorry, but no."

"I just want to murder that _ferret_."

"Correct! You may enter." the Fat Lady said.

"What? 'I want to murder that ferret' is the password?" Hermione asked shocked.

"No, 'ferret' is the password." the Fat Lady corrected.

The portrait swung open. She crawled in, and a sudden realization hit her. She was screwed.

The other portraits had seen the whole scene from above.

* * *

**A/N: So there's some Dracmione fluff for you! So review and tell me what you think! And before you ask, yes, I know it's grammatically incorrect to end a sentence with a preposition, but that was the challenge :)**

**QLFC Info: **

**Title: Ferret**

**Author: butterflygirly99**

**Rating T: for mature words**

**Position/Team: Keeper/ Kestrals**

**Word count: 998 (without A/N's)**


End file.
